Naruto The Avatar of the Gate
by Celtic-Moon-Wolf
Summary: this is going to be a Naruto-X/over, will contain features of Naruto-Bleach-FullMetalAlchemist-LordOfTheRings and other things yet to be decided, Naruto is dismemebered in a viscios attack early in his life, how will affect him? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

What if early in his life, Naruto's body was crushed , if the only way to give his mobility back, was to add a strange metal the found on a meteor, and with the Kyuubi in the mix? Well, if you all are as curious as I am about this idea, well, I hope you enjoy my idea

Naruto - chronicles

Chapter 1 : The surgery

It was late in the night in Konohagakure no sato, a recurring sound echoed through the darkness of the nigh. A young boy was running through the alleys, weaving through the rubbish, trying to shake his pursuers, he didn't know why they were chasing him exactly, or why everyone hated him, he knew it was something to do with the faint growling he could hear from time to time. '_Every year they do this to me, every Fracin' year, and why? They say I'm a demon! I'm a kid for cryin out loud! Though could it be me growling?…No, that gives off a air of malice and Sinicism. Whatever it is, it ain't me. But if it ain't me, why in the name of Kami-sama do they do this on my birthday! Other kids get cake and candy and parties, I get assassination attempts and beatings!!_" He was so wrapped up in his head, he hadn't noticed that two Shinobi had blocked his path, running into the two, they caught him and hurled him into the ground. Scrapping his back on the hard earth floor, he looked up to see the two had Katana on their backs.

"What do you think we should do, Neko-san?" asked a clearly ranked Chunin.

"I think, I'm going to slice up his filthy little body, so he won't ever run away again," the young feminine voice behind the mask said in a sadistic tone.

Running through hand seals, the earth under his body loosened, Naruto could feel his body sinking into the earth, it stopped just above his head.

"Good bye demon brat!" the Anbu spat out finishing the jutsu. There was a resounding crack, and Naruto's screams of pain filled the air. "finish him off, I did my end of the bargain, you get to do what you want," she finished before jumping away, Mizuki smirked he drew a kunai and started pushing fire chakra into it

"Let the whole world see what you are, you filthy kitsune," he said carving three whisker marks on each side of his face then jumping away.

Naruto hadn't felt this much pain since he was young, was it four, no it wasn't four years ago, it was five, they did the same thing, except it was a trio of Chunin, only his bones hadn't connected as much, so the damage wasn't permanent, the damage right now though, he was sure he wouldn't be able to live through this, so he just decided it was time to end the pain, resting his head on the pavement, he closed his eyes and was content to fall into the shinigami's cold embrace.

Mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes after feeling a tugging at the back of his mind. He wasn't in that alley anymore, that was for certain, he was lying back in water staring up into blackness. The water was pulling him along somewhere, he was content not to get up. Pretty soon he arrived in a big chamber, the walls were covered in what he guessed were seals, at the back was a humongous cage, a pair of slitted crimson eye's were looking at him with… hate, sympathy, pity? He didn't know.

"**Welcome kit, so nice of you to join us. Tell me, what brings you into the den of the Mighty and Terrifying KYUUBI NO KITSUNE**!" the huge creature roared, coming into view. Naruto just stared blankly at the fox.

"OOOhhhhhh, so that is why the villagers hate me so much, they see me as you and not me…hmmm… you know, that explains so much," he said with maturity not meant for his age. Kyuubi wasn't expecting such a answer said the first thing that came to it's mind.

"**Huh?**" was the intelligent reply that came from it.

"People always call me demon brat, demon child, filthy fox etc, etc, and every now and again I hear you growling. Plus, if I were your reincarnation or you were controlling me, you wouldn't be behind the cage now would you?" Naruto reasoned.

"**And those hairless apes wondered how you survived this long, heck, I didn't expect you to live this long the way they treat you**," the giant fox said shaking it's head. "**Your logic and reasoning skills are more developed then they should be**."

"Yeah, so, am I in my soul or mind?"

"**Mind, your soul is what holds my awesomely mighty powers at bay, your mind has my fiendishly awesome mind**."

"So if I die, you go free?" the small blond said questioningly.

"**Not until you are twelve kit**," Kyuubi said. "**That is when your body is strong enough to let me get a small measure of freedom**."

"Freedom?" Naruto asked.

"**In other words I'll be reborn as a newborn kit, and then we split my chakra**," the Kyuubi said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Oh, okay, so…Kyuubi-sama…do you know how bad the situation is with my body? Will I heal or what,"

'_**Kyuubi-sama, I like the sound of that from the son of my imprisoner**_.' "**I'm not going to lie to you Gaki, you lost your arms and legs, that pitiful leader of a monkey had to…remove them**," Kyuubi winced waiting for the 7 stages to come.

"Well damn, that sucks," Naruto said, skipping to the final stage, shocking Kyuubi entirely.

"**Uh kit? Where are the 'seven signs' of grief? You should be in sadness right now**."

"Go through the shit I have and see how far that get you," Naruto deadpanned.

"**Uh, not that I'm not enjoying this little chat kit, but your 'Oji-san' is calling for you to wake up, so I will talk to you later about possible solutions to our problem, but until then GET YOUR TAILLESS ASS OUT OF HERE**!" the giant fox said using Youki to blast him out of his mindscape.

HOSPITAL - NARUTO'S PRIVATE ROOM

"….uto, Naruto, wake up can you hear me?" he heard as he regained his bearings, cracking his eye's open he looked to see Sandaime-Oji-san sitting next to him.

"Hey Oji-san, could you do something for me?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Hunt down the people that did this to you? Find you a great surgeon? Commit an act of arson?"

"No…could you scratch my nose please?" he asked brightly, as if he not having arms or legs mattered, of course, this made the old kage facefault. Leaning over and quickly scratching the top of the boy's nose, quickly getting a sigh of relief. "Oh thanks Oji-san, you have no idea how much that was bothering me!" Naruto said shifting back against his pillow.

"Now Naruto, we have a lot to talk about," the grandfather figure said kindly. "Why did you go out tonight? I told you to stay in your apartment."

"I would have if the mobs hadn't broken down the door, I mean jeez Oji-san, how idiotic are these people to see me as a on hundred foot blood red fox?" Naruto said nonchalantly, only to have the old man choke on his breath.

"Wha-what are you talking about Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked sweating at the back of his neck.

"Oh, I just met Kyuubi-sama," the Hokage's eye's widen. "Relax Oji-san, it cant get out for another couple years, and even then, I think I'd let him," Naruto said voice turning dead cold, the Hokage froze.

"Surely you wouldn't go that far Naruto-kun, this is your home after all," the Hokage said trying to get the boy to reconsider.

"Oji-san, name five people who are nice to me, and not the ones who are forced to look after me," Naruto said coldly,

The Sandaime sighed, knowing he was beaten, but what could he do. Here was a boy who was de-limbed, and even the best, his student Senju Tsunade would be hard pressed to even replace the missing limbs. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. And an Anbu head in a dog mask popped in.

"Hokage-sama, some old lady is here asking to know if Uzumaki-san really lost his limbs, or if it was a rumour, said she might be able to help."

"Send her in."

And in she walked, she was wearing a westerner business suit, had a brief case and her hair in a bun. Following her in was a…height! impaired man with long blonde hair in a braid, and a slightly taller man with short spiky hair.

"Good evening lord Hokage, I'm uh," she turned to the smaller of the two men behind her. "Ed, do I say my last name first here or normal?" She asked quietly not knowing the traditions, fortunately for her, the Hokage saw this and smiled…grandfatherly.

"Whatever way your comfortable with young lady," he smiled gently.

"Uh, okay, I'm Winry Rockbell Elric this is my brother-in-law Ed Elric and my husband Alphonse, we were passing through when we heard a very… grizzly rumour, that the "demon brat" was completely "Cut off at the shoulders and hips", I have a way to help him," she said here opening her briefcase and pulling out a metal arm. "This is called auto-mail, a synthetic-robotic arm that is fully mobile and has the dexterity of a real arm, to prove my point, Ed, show him your arm."

The short one sighed as he removed one of his gloves and his jacket revealing his own auto-mail. "It's a lot stronger then a normal arm too."

"You'll install these to him?" the Hokage asked narrowing his eye's in suspicion.

"Yep," Winry chirped.

"What's the catch?"

All three looked sheepish and Ed rubbed the back of his head. "We were kinda hoping to adopt, and it'd be easier if we had a kid who has Sho*elbow from Winry in the ribs* OW…I mean stuff in common with us."

"Is that it?"

"And maybe a place to stay outside of the city," Alphonse added.

The Hokage was silent for a moment, trying to decide what he wanted to do, "Very well, we shall see what Naruto wants," the Hokage turned back to Naruto. "Well Naruto-kun, would you like that?"

"Yeah! I would, Kyuubi-sama says he can feel alco, aluc alchem… " he pauses

"**Alchemy kit**."

"Alchemy coming from them. Kyuubi-sama and I Agree to it as long as we can choose the metals," Naruto finished.

"Uh…What's a Kyuubi?"

"A creature with nine tails, in my case, it's a giant fox sealed in my gut," Naruto said.

"Okay, so someone sealed a demon in him, What metals ya need Naruto?" Winry asked.

"Chakra cundu…conud…"

"**Conducting**."

"Chakra conductive metal and … adamantium?"

"**Yeah, that was good kit**."

"Damn, I've heard bout that stuff adamantium, said to be a thousand times harder then titanium, never found any of the stuff though, Wonder if I can upgrade Ed's auto-mail if there's enough left," Winry said having adopted a thinking pose.

"Kyuubi sama says he could lead us to some," Naruto looked over to the Hokage." Oji-san, can you get Winry thee chakra conductive metal?"

The Hokage gave a glare at Naruto, "I have one stipulation."

"Stip-u-WHA?" Naruto asked tilting his head, making Winry scream 'Cute' and glomp him.

"One condition," the Hokage tried again.

"And that is?" naruto asked as he started turning blue from lack of air.

"Uh Winry? I think the kid needs oxygen," says Ed as he inched behind his taller younger brother. Winry seeing the blue face let go, and watched the little blonde gulp in air.

The Hokage seeing the moment was finished. "That you can't kill anyone in this village."

"Can I cripple the villagers?"

"No."

"Can I disembowel them?"

"No."

"Dismember?"

"No."

"How bout Discombobulate?"

"No."

"Can I maim in self defence?"

The Hokage seemed to think about this one. "Hmmmm. Only as a last result."

"Last resort only…Can I…wound and/or torture until Anbu or someone else come?"

"…Yes, nothing to severely traumatizing though."

"SWEET!"

And that concludes the first chapter, this story will have a dark/sarcastic/sadistic Naruto. Now since this is a multi coss over, I'm gonna need villains and allies, Naruto's main jutsu, are going to be Maton jutsu, for reference look my story 'Arrival of the Sparda's' .I'm planning on giving him a weapon in the next chapter though. So the choices are in blades:

A Zanpaktou (you can choose)

A Devil arm (you choose)

Final fantasy blade (your choice)

Normal Katana

Or an O.W - own weapon (if so I need details)

And if you want, should I add guns?


	2. revelations

"normal talk""_talking to Kyuubi_"

"**summons/demons/gods talking**"

'_normal thinking'_

'_**gods/demon/summons thinking**_'

"statement or hypnosis"

Naruto chronicles arc

Chapter 2 : revelations

In the hospital of Konoha, Winry was measuring Naruto for his new auto-mail limbs, inside Naruto though, mentally, he was talking with the Kyuubi.

"_So let me get this straight, when you were a kit, humans like us, drove around in big metal shells on wheels, that could go faster then the average Shinobi_?"

"**Yeah, they were called 'Automobiles' or 'Cars'. They were loud as hell though and not very mobile**," Kyuubi then proceeded on telling him about how many nights of sleep he lost to these monstrosities.

"_So, did they fight with kunai and shuriken or what_?"

"**No kit there were few who went in hand to hand, they used a type of missile weapon called a 'Gun', also loud as hell. What it did was used gunpowder to fire a metal projectile fast enough to pierce armour, bone and easily flesh**."

"_Do you think you can make a gun for me that's not so loud Kyuubi-sama? Like use chakra instead of gunpowder_?"

Kyuubi, being the being he was laughed at the idea, though, the more he thought about it, the more he started kicking himself for not noticing that fact sooner. He'd been working on that question for centuries, and here a kit not even into his first decade figured it out. "**Your one of a kind kit, one of a kind**," the Kyuubi said shaking it's head in admiration.

"_So, uh, Kyuubi-sama, why'd you attack the village_."

"**I saw a pair of eyes."**

"_Like the Sharingan?_**"**

"**No, a pair of beautiful lavender eyes, they asked me to attack the village, the voice, it was so…it would be easier to show you**," Kyuubi said, red Youki flowing through bar and encasing Naruto.

_--Flashback begin--_

_Kyuubi was in it's den, content to just lie there in silence, feeling a presence walk in, he lazily cracked a single eye open to see a pair of beautiful, inviting and alluring lavender eyes. The rest of the body was lost in shadow._

"_**What are you doing here ningen,**__" the Kyuubi asked slightly ticked at being interrupted._

"_Just going for a walk my dear Kyuubi," the female voice purred, there were so many layers to that voice, it was heavenly and inviting._

"_**Well then keep walking ningen, before I decide to squash you,**__" Kyuubi growled menacingly._

"_No Kyuubi, __you won't__," her voice was joined by more voices. "__You will march on Konoha, and attack until I say otherwise, is that clear, my love?__ the voices asked in a sweetly demanding tone._

_The Kyuubi in all his greatness, bowed his head submissively, totally entranced by the voice "__**Yes my Queen, it shall be done,**__" Kyuubi said dazedly._

"_Good my pet, now go__ and raze hell!" the voice going back to the single female voice._

_--Flashback end--_

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the memory. "_Damn that voice was pretty, but why were their so many other voices in it_?" he asked.

"**That young one, is hypnotic lacing, most typical of a succubus, lower level demons that thrive on energy drawn from sexual intercourse with your species, though the one used on me, was far stronger then any I have faced in my tenure as a Bijuu.**"

"_Wait, you weren't a bijuu before_?"

"**Kami no, at first I was a fox kit, then I was exposed to some very powerful energy turning me to a kitsune, the final push was me experiencing 'Bi Youki' as a young kitsune in the first century of my new state.**"

"'_Bi Youki'_?" Naruto tilted his head making him look like a fox.

"**Bi Youki, the chakra if you will of the ten tailed beasts, different to that of other demons and beasts. It contains traces of the elements.**"

"_Ah, I think I get it_."

"**Good, because I'm not explaining it again.**"

"Naruto I'm finished, would you mind asking the fox where the adamantium is?" Winery's voice came through the conversation,

"Uh, Winry-oba-chan, can you give me a sec, Kyuubi-sama had something important to tell me," he said his eyes filling with life before going dull again with concentration.

"**Naruto, you must understand that your kind has not explored this whole forest surrounding this pitiful village, this is my territory, thus I am the guardian of those creatures who wish to live in the deeper part of the forest,**" Kyuubi said pausing for a moment. "**The creatures that were under my protection, most were humanoid.**"

"_So, what, theirs a village you were the guardian of_?"

"**More like ruler,**" Kyuubi scratched the back of his head with his tail sheepishly.

"_So what, they don't like outsiders?_"

"**Precisely.**"

"_So what if we go with them and you leak some of your Bi Youki?_"

"**An excellent idea Kit, inform the blonde ningen that we will accompany you to my supply.**"

Naruto's eyes once again became bright. "Kyuubi-sama says that he left the adamantium in his home and we need to go with the party to make sure the others don't try anything hostile."

"My Anbu going would never think of doing anything hostile to the wildlife there," the Hokage said walking into the room.

"No, no Oji-san, the inhabitants of there, the co…ordin…ats are 534-456."

The Hokage's eye's widened, that was the part of fire country marked 'X', as in unknown and dangerous. "Very well Naruto-kun, Shishi!" the Hokage yelled, an Anbu in a mask with the likeness of a lion appeared out of nowhere. "Prep Tenzo Tora and Nek…" he didn't get to finish his order as he felt a huge amount of chakra pressure, when they turned they saw naruto with a dark crimson bleeding into his eyes normally Sapphire eyes, what did he say to…'_Neko… he doesn't like cat's for some reason,_' was the old mans reasoning. "Tenzo Tora and Jaga and meet me at the southern gate in fifteen minutes."

The lion masked Anbu nodded and disappeared to wherever it is Anbu go when they do that.

"…When I get my limbs back I gotta learn how they do that," Naruto said making Winry and the old man to sweatdrop.

--Southern gate--

Standing there when they arrived were the four Anbu chosen for the mission, beside them, Ed and Al. Behind them four suits of armour.(think all in his amour body)

They saw a monkey carrying Naruto while the Hokage and Winry were walking beside it. "Alright, this is a high S class mission, you are to head into the unknown section of the forest and retrieve the metal adamantium, Sarusaru, you are to carry and protect Naruto at all costs, now all of you are we clear?

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"**Clear Hiruzen,**" the monkey waved a hairy hand boredly.

"Yeah, yeah old man," Winry, Ed, Al and all the suits of armour chimed, only to be stared at by the rest and grinned at by Naruto.

"Alright, let's move," the Hokage said striding foreword.

"Uh, Hokage-sama, shouldn't you be in the Tower?" Shishi asked.

"You think I'm going to miss the first real expedition into unknown territory, in the country I've sworn to protect?"

"No Hokage-sama!"

"Good, then let's get moving,"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

As the group walked down the trail, Naruto's curiosity grew. Watching the suits of armour that were following them, he could hear no breathing coming from them, he could smell anything and they hadn't made a sound, so he decided to ask. "Al-san?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I was wondering, if the suits behind you are some kind of jutsu, because they aren't making any sounds other then walking, right?" Naruto asked, his curiosity shining through.

"No Naruto, it's not a jutsu, it's alchemy. What I do is divide my soul equally among them, letting me control how they move," Al explained patiently.

"Ohhhh, so it's like a Bunshin, right?"

"Exactly," Al smiled.

"So, um Ed-san, how'd you lose your arm?" Naruto noticed the look of pain that flashed across Ed's and Al's faces. "You don't have to answer if your uncomfortable with it," everyone looked at him, where the hell was a 5 year old learning all these big words!

"No…no, it's okay…we tried to bring back our mother after she died when we were kids like you, only that particular discipline is frowned upon by alchemists and whatever being rules up there," Ed said while looking up at the sky every time there was a big enough brake in the foliage, "In alchemy there is a rule called 'equivalent exchange'. when you do something with alchemy, something of equal value must be lost. Say I brake a sword, I can fix it and make it bigger if the pieces are the same.""But that still doesn't explain what happened to your arm," Naruto in a whiney voice.

"I'm getting to that!" he yelled irritated at being interrupted before clearing his throat. "When someone dies their mind dies, but their bodies stay here, until it degrades, Al and I tried to bring mom back, but couldn't bring her body back…correctly. We had all the necicary components but it didn't work for us, hence why I only have one real arm and leg.""What are the components?"

Ed sighed, but took a deep breath none the less. "Water 35 litres, Carbon 20 kilograms, Ammonia litres, Lime 1.5 kilograms, Prosperous 800 grams, Salt 250 grams, Saltpetre 100 grams, Sulphur 80 grams, Fluorine 7.5 grams, Iron 5 grams, Silicon 3 grams, And traces amounts of 15 other elements," breathing out sharply then taking a small breath to finish off. "They degrade in the body as you get older."

"So…if you put those back in the body like a jigsaw, would you get younger?"

"N…" Ed brought a finger up about to say 'no' but thought about it, making his eyes widen and his jaw drop to the ground making a clanging sound and his arm fall to the grand hanging loosely from his shoulder.

"The kid is a fucking genius!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs only to get whack across the back of his head by an angry Winry who was wielding a big ass spanner(A:N - for you people from the US a wrench)

"Watch your language around Naruto-kun!" Winry Yelled waving the spanner threateningly.

Naruto felt the breeze pick up through the trees. Looking around to see something he knew he couldn't.

"**Kit… Something's coming**," the Kyuubi said slowly in an cautious voice. The next thing Naruto knew, he was standing in front of Kyuubi's cage. Behind him, he felt an ominous presence behind him. Looking around he saw a…thing, standing there in front of a gate. The thing had purple skin with red horns protruding out from his temples, long, spiky white hair, with demonic yellow eyes. He was wearing a white robe of some sort, at his hip was a wakizashi in a beautifully ornate sheath. He was standing in front of was a black gate. The thing, was the god of death, the Shinigami.

"**Good evening,**" Shinigami grinned, showing of sickly triangular yellow teeth "**infidels.**"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Shinigami I presume?" Shinigami's grin widened. "If your going to take me hurry up and do it, if not get the hell out!" Shinigami's grin slipped.

"**KIT WHAT THE HELL?**" '_**This kit must have Balls bigger then mine to talk to the Shinigami like that!'**_ Kyuubi winced realizing he freely admitted the five your old ningen child was braver then him.

"**Do you know who your talking to, ****Ningen****!**" Shinigami growled out.

"Death incarnate," he shrugs here. "I don't fear death, so I don't fear you."

Shinigami looked at him oddly for a moment. "**Well…you not being scared shitless kinda takes away from the whole atmosphere I had set going. Hey, Kitsune, how'd he react to you?**"

"**He took it in and didn't he even flinch.**"

Here Shinigami whistled admirably. "**Well he sure took it better then his father did when you marched on Konoha.**"

"**Hey, you know well that ****that**** wasn't my fault!**" Kyuubi roared

"**Yes, it was Hyuuga Hisana with her blasted Aiyoku Byakugan,**" Kyuubi trailed off noticing the blank look on both Naruto and Kyuubi's faces. "**Oh that's right, you only saw the eyes…well anyway, the Aiyoku Byakugan was started when a homunculi of lust came and well played bang-in-the-bed with Hyuuga branch member, when she finished with the poor sap she stayed for a while wile pregnant. When the baby was born she was out of there since she had no maternal instincts to make her want the baby girl. The girl grew up and when she was 9 she could turn even the strongest willed men to putty, all she had to do was look at them with those accursed eyes.**"

"Damn, that sucks."

"**Agreed, now…where was I, oh yes, when she learned of her heritage she became so power hungry that she went after 3 people, the head of the Hyuuga clan, the head of the Uchiha clan and the Hokage.**"

"She went after Oji-san? Eeeeeeeuuuuuuuughhhh gross!"

The two greater beings just stared for a minute and then started laughing their ass's off. "**Oh lord, he's not afraid of death but the idea of a young lady hitting on an old man creeps him out!**" Shinigami managed to say out loud before he fell backwards clutching his sides.

"So it wasn't Oji-san, then it was the Yondaime…Shinigami-sama," Naruto said seriously. "Why did the Yondaime pick me?"

'_**Damn, I hoped he wouldn't ask that, oh well, he would have been told sooner or later.**_' "**He was the Hokage and couldn't ask anyone else to give up their child, and…was your father.**" Shinigami had been expecting the seven stages much like Kyuubi had. But again, the boy skipped to the last stage.

"Oh man! So did that Hisana chick get Tou-san to seal Kyuubi-sama in me? Was that her plan?" Naruto asked ignoring the gods disbelieving look.

Shaking out of his stupor Shinigami shook his head. "**No, Minato was truly in love with another, your mother, Uzumaki Kushina. Therefore Hisana had no power over him, and your father did it under ****EXETREME**** protest from your mother, shes still kicking his ass up there because of how it turned out. Hisana did however have Fugaku head of the Uchiha clan and Hiashi head of the Hyuuga wrapped around her little finger though.**"

"Damn."

"**And now, it seems her powers have passed to her eldest daughter, so I am assigning you, Namikaze Uzumaki Mizu Naruto, the avatar of the gate of knowledge!**"

"Isn't that the gate to hell?"

"**Their one in the same**."

"HUH?"

"**Religion told you that Kami and the rest of us gods created the universe and worlds men and life. But science told you ningen the real truth that the universe was created in an explosion and it took years for you humans to evolve to this point. My arrogant sister does not want that coming out so, she sends them to the underworld for their success**."

"She sounds like an idiot," Naruto deadpanned.

Shinigami started laughing again. "**I think I'll grow to like you, young Naruto,**" Shinigami said wiping a tear that had came out. "**Now, as the avatar of this gate, and proxy me, I shall grant you three weapons. Tell me what is truly important to you.**"

"Uh, lets see, protecting my precious people, gardening and…" he paused making them lean in. "I don't know what else."

Shinigami and Kyuubi facefault. "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE?!**" they both yelled.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, jeez. Now let's see…um…" '_I could say ramen, since that is important to me, but that'd probably piss them off even more, hmmm… got it._' "A clear character."

Both looked at him, then the Shinigami just nodded, "**I know just the things to give you then**," snapping his fingers a katana and an o-katana appeared in black flame. The katana had a simple black sheath with a green sash from one side to the other, the guard was a four point star and the grip was a light blue, strangely enough, there was an Chinese dragon made of ice coiling around the blade. The o-katana also had a simple black sheath, the guard was a simple circle, the grip was white, standing behind it, was a blue ethereal samurai. "**These are Hyorinmaru, the king of the dragons and Yamato, the key to Makai."**

"Uh what about the third one?"

"**I'm working on that ningen!**" snapped Shinigami

"**What about Benihime?**" Kyuubi asked adding his own input.

"**Why do you care, Kitsune,**" Shinigami said narrowing his eyes.

"**I'll give you a few reasons. 1.) I can actually stand the two weapons you've summoned so far, Hyorinmaru is wise and will never steer the kit wrong while Yamato is a comedy genius, if lucky will pass it onto the kit, if your gonna bring someone in, might as well be someone who can get along with everyone else. 2.) knowing this Bonehead**," the giant fox nods his head towards Naruto ignoring his 'hey' before continuing. "**He won't know the difference between 'like' and 'love', so she can show the difference. 3.) if that seductive witch spawn tries anything, we have Benihime to stop her, and you know how she gets when her wielder is in trouble, and finally 4.) I HAVEN'T SEEN A GIRL IN FIVE FUCKING YEARS!**" Kyuubi yelled while crying anime tears.

"**Besides the last one, all, very good reasons, very well,**" he said snapping his fingers again, in another pillar of fire appeared another katana, it had a scarlet sheath but no guard, instead, gold slanted down connecting the blade to the hilt. The hilt was wrapped in scarlet grip. Behind the blade stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, her skin was the palest he'd seen without it looking creepy, her eye's were red as was her hair. She wore the barest minimum of clothing to remain modest but still managed to send Kyuubi flying back with a nosebleed, though, Naruto thought it was because her kimono hair and eyes was the same colour as Kyuubi's fur, it was really because, being above everyone, he get a birds eye view of her generous…_assets._

"**Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to Benihime, the crimson princess, now, Kyuubi, when the boy gets his arms back, you are to use our chakra to materialize them, understood?***insert nod***Good, now Naruto, you may go, we must discuss many things they are going to teach you, and I do not wish to spoil the surprise.**"

Naruto nodded and walked out of the hall, but before he could get to far. "**Naruto,**" came a ice cool voice, turning he saw Hyorinmaru looking at him. "**Could you change this place before you leave, ice and sewer water don't mix I imagine.**"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Any preferences?" they all stare at him, wondering how he knew such a big word at 5!

"**A wide open field of grass and NO CAGE!**" Kyuubi roared out the last bit.

"**A large water feature, and many large trees**" Hyorinmaru stated coolly

"**An open stage, a microphone and a cinema we can record from shit you watch**" Yamato

"**A peep proof onsen, and a mansion we can stay in if you would be so kind,**" Benihime smirked when she saw Kyuubi and Yamato curse under their breath.

"Okay," Naruto said closing his eyes. Before their eyes the scene seemed to melt away, before being replaced with another. It was an absolutely massive grassy clearing surrounded by trees taller then Kyuubi, in the middle was a large 3 story mansion with a stage, a swimming pool and an onsen with seals covering each wall out the back. Kyuubi's cage was no more, but he had black bands around each of his limbs and around his neck, each of them recognized the seal on the cage was what was on the bands. But what really caught everyone's eye was the water feature. Sitting there in front of the mansion was the ocean. Everyone gawped and looked at the boy who was now grinning like a maniac. I'll see you later guys and lady. Bye bye!" he said before he vanished from his mindscape.

Naruto woke up to someone shaking his frantically. He saw it was the old man. "Naruto, what were you going to do when we found the elves?" the old man asked quickly,

"I'd leak some of Kyuubi's Youki, why?" the old man gestured his hand around and he looked to see two dozen elves(A.N: No not Santa's elves, lord of the rings elves!)Pointing arrows at them. "_Kyuubi-sama, little help?_" Naruto pleaded.

"**On it kit,**" came the Kyuubi's booming voice as he began to feel hot, then red chakra erupted from Naruto's stomach and surrounded him.

The elves started talking in some strange language. Before nodding, a child, of maybe thirteen years old with long straight blond hair walked forward and spoke. "Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, you and your group are our honoured guests and shall stay until your business is done, then, you shall leave…" the elf motioned then to follow and led them with the group of archers around them, keeping a weary eye on the intruders.

--done--

Well I hope none of you expected that, I really do, because if that wasn't original enough, then my bad, I didn't get enough votes in, so I made up my own mind, sorry for you guys who made an attempt to vote, you can blame those who didn't vote, now I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time, slan!

(irish for goodbye)

Read

Relax

Review


	3. Chapter 3

"**normal talk""**_**talking to Kyuubi-Zanpaktou's speaking**_**"**

"**summons/demons/gods talking**"

'_normal thinking'_

'_**gods/demon/summons thinking**_'

"statement or hypnosis"

Naruto chronicles arc

Chapter 3 : the return

(AN: I've decided to be evil and make you wait until I reveal what happened to the group in the uncharted forest. Guess what It's a…TIMESKIP )

It was a misty morning in Konohagakure no sato, and Izumo and Kotetsu were BORED out of their minds! This was the third time this month they got stuck with early morning gate duty. And why was it so bad you may ask? Because besides the fact that there was NO'ONE on the roads at this time of the morning, they were forced to listen to Maito Gai and his deranged mini-me rage on about the 'spring time of youth', that crap took it's toll, so there they were sitting in those booths and scribbling 'bored' over and over again in different ways.

"Hey Izumo?" Kotetsu asked in a bored voice.

"Yeah what is it?" Izumo asked in an equally bored voice.

This time, Kotetsu's voice got slightly perverted. "Did you hear that the Hyuuga heiress has been making every guy with any real power in the academy bow to her, before making them worship her feet? I mean seriously, she thirteen and she's got every guy there whiped so hard that when she's around them! She makes that Uchiha kid that usually broods with an superior avenger complex turn into her own personal toy!"

"Yeah, if you ask me, she gets it from her mother, I remember how I used to get around that chick, she was hot enough to turn heads, even if you weren't paying attention to her!" Izumo said grinning perversely remembering the last time he had seen Hisana, that chick was seriously hot, and Kami did she know it and flaunt that fact.

Suddenly a large cloud of dust was approaching before passing them. "COME MY ADORABLE STUDENT, WE HAVE JUST THREE MORE LAPS AROUND OUR YOUTHFUL VILLAGE TO DO BEFORE WE FINISH UP TO MEET OUR YOUTHFUL TEAMATES!" they heard Gai bellow from the distance.

"HAI GAI-SENSEI! LET US SHOW THE GUARDS AT EACH GATE OUR POWERFUL FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Kotetsu and Izumo let out a sigh of relief, those two were creepy, last month when they caught Tao Mizuki and Inuzuka Hana making out he pulled out a huge stamp, which had 'un-youthfully lustful' printed on it and stamped both their Hitai-ate in _spandex green_ permanent ink! Both guards shuddered when they thought of that, no matter how good for training, spandex did **not** look good on guys.

And then, far out in the mist something caught their attention, walking down the path were two people. Both blonds. One had long hair, the other unruly and spiky. But what they both thought looked weird was both of their ears were pointed, the one with the straight hair was carrying a bow and two swords on his back with a quiver of arrows, he was wearing a forest green cloak covering himself from the morning chill (think of a teenage Legolas) . But the spiky haired one caught their attention the most. Wearing a black poncho that went as far as his abs, revealing no under shirt a large katana protruding from the top and the bottom on the side. On both sides were another, shorter katana and an O-katana. He were slate coloured cargo pants and black boots, but what really caught their attention was the shine coming off his arms.

Continuing to walk Legolas talked with Naruto in elvish. "So what is this place like?"

"For me, hell, for others, it was pretty nice, I wonder how Al, Ed, Winry and Oji-san are."

"They will be fine my friend. Oh look, I think the guards would like to see our papers," Legolas said gesturing to the nearing gate.

"Halt, show us your identification and travel papers," Izumo said walking out of his booth and gesturing for them to give. Naruto just took the scroll from the inside of his poncho. The guards looked at each other as if they were nuts, there were no pockets in that thing.

"Pocket seals," Naruto answered their unasked question.

"Do you have bracers on or something kid?" Kotetsu asked squinting trying to see the blonds hands behind the poncho.

" 'Kid'? You really don't remember me you two, do you?" Naruto asked in a deadpan voice.

"Uh…who are you?" both asked at the same time.

"I'm the kid you two dragged on a panty raid on that chick who smells like snake nine years ago," he said lowering his eye lids.

"Panty raid on Anko…" Izumo said adopting a thinking pose.

"Nine years ago…"

'_spiky blond hair,_' Izumo looked over his head

'_unnaturally deep blue eyes,_' Kotetsu squinted looking at the twin azure orbs

'_Unusual tan-ish skin,_' both thought, and then it hit them like a ton of bricks.

"NARUTO?!" they yelled pointing a finger at him

Legolas looked at Naruto the two Chunin and back to Naruto and then spoke. "Are you sure these two are really Chunin Naruto, they seem a bit, eccentric…" Legolas's tone was full of scepticism.

"Leg, unlike an elves mind, human heads get unreasonable in our line of work, and they have to get something to focus away from the killing. These two *he points at the two in front of them* go on panty raids of the sexy and dangerous Kunoichi of Konoha," a look of remembrance crossed his face. "Oh and thanks again."

"For what?" both asked.

"For leaving me there, when I woke up the next morning I was a human teddy bear for Hebi-san," he smiled wildly.

Both guards eye's widened and then flew back in a geyser of blood.

"Um, Naruto, what happened?" Legolas asked confusion in his voice

"That my friend is what happens to a perverted human male when he thinks something extremely perverted without restraints."

"Ah, I remember it happening to Ed-san, the Anbu unit and Hiruzen when they came to Eillism Moiré,"

--flashback--

_Naruto and group were walking surrounded by Elven archers, around them, many elves gathered to see the new group, one particular walked out in white silk dress that showed off her generous curves, making the more…imaginative of the group grin lecherously before flying back in a geyser of blood. This earned strange looks from the Elven population._

_--_end flashback--

"Yeah, Sharell has a great figure for a 78 year old" Naruto mused as they walked past the gate and into the village. "A bit too old for me though,"

"I understand, you want someone to love that is your race," Legolas said in an amused voice.

"Race? You think I care about race? Leg, you may be insightful in practical matters, but you know nothing about love."

"What do you mean?" Legolas was confused, he was sure Naruto only liked humans, and was lustful for other races.

"Leg, I know I'm lustful when I see a lady I like, but love and lust are two different things. Lust is the wanting of something, just to try it, if you like, you keep going after it, and when it gets boring well you leave it. But love. Love my friend is the feeling of completeness, the want…no. The NEED to be with the 'one'. Eye colour, hair colour, skin colour, fat, thin, tone, personality…race. These things will mean NOTHING when you find love." Naruto spoke softly, his eye's sage like.

"You may only be thirteen Naruto, but you have wisdom far from what should be expected from one your age."

"Thanks Legolas, always aim to please. But next time you hear me speaking philosophical crap, " he paused here to take a huge wooden mallet from his poncho. "Do me a favour and whack me over the head with that mallet," when he said that they both chuckled. Heading down the main path to the Hokage tower.

--Hokage tower _ Second floor _ Hokage's office--

Sarutobi Hiruzen was NOT having a good eight years, oh no. The night he came back with the Anbu and the Elric's without Naruto, the council, civilian and Shinobi had DEMANDED him to go back there and bring Naruto back. Their reason? 'He must be raised in a atmosphere that breeds absolute loyalty to Konoha and it's principles'. Sanctimonious whiney bitch's, they just wanted to make sure he was submissive to their authority. And when he declined, they started dumping their paperwork on him, oh the humanity! Then the Uchiha massacre happened, Itachi apparently being driven insane between having to choose between his loyalty to his clan or his loyalty to his Kage, which led to him killing off most of his clan but Sasuke, his mother, and a few of his younger cousins. This resulted in Sasuke being the Oldest and most messed up of the last Uchiha's to claim an 'avenger' status, and with the council and villagers feeding his ego, he has gotten a superiority complex nearly as big as the Hokage mountain, which Uchiha Mikoto has been trying to take care of subtly, which has not been going well. Hiruzen just took a long drag of his pipe. Things were not going smooth- "I don't CARE if you're here to see the Hokage, he's working hard right now and is not to be disturb-ACK!" he heard his Anbu behind the door yell. The next thing Sarutobi knew, his door was sent flying and the Anbu with it.

"How many is that now Legolas? I lost count after thirteen," A teenager with spiky blonde hair and three katana placed at on both his sides and his back.

"Twenty four so far Naruto," Legolas said walking in behind him.

'_Wait, Naruto?_' Hiruzen looked over the spiky blond. '_Unruly golden locks, check. Twin azure orbs, check. Whisker marks, check…_' Hiruzen smiled to himself softly. Maybe Naruto would find an easily missed solution to HIS problem.

"Damn, Yoh Saru-oji, your Anbu are slipping something serious, I only kicked the rabbit here and he was down for the count," Naruto yelled softly. A small fond smile tugging his lips upward.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I know, the council are lowering the standards for our Shinobi and Kunoichi. And has been dumping this horRID PAPERWORK ON ME FOR YEARS!" Hiruzen almost roared in frustration, before calming down in embarrassment. "Anyhow, I was wondering if you could fix my little… problem."

"Sure thing Saru-Oji, but when am I going to be a Shinobi?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but you have to take the genin test like others, I can't show favouritism by bumping you to Chunin. But there is a test later this morning, and I will be glad to draw up a entrance form for you.""Thanks Saru-oji."

"Did you manage to learn all those jutsu and alchemy techniques The Elric's and I left you?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Yep, mastered, re-invented and redid," Naruto grinned proudly

"Very good, so. Academy starts at 8:50, that means you have two and a half hours to burn. Till then do whatever you like short of mass murder," Hiruzen joked only to see the sullen look on Naruto's face. "And maybe wear a shirt and gloves to cover your arms and maybe a face mask, fangirls are the Bain of all male Shinobi," Hiruzen said in a sage voice.

"Right, I have a couple of shirts and I can pass these things off as gauntlets, but the face masks…I got nothin'?"

"Inu?" Hiruzen called.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, what do you wish?"

"Inu, would you could give Naruto here one of your facemasks, I am sure he would like to avoid the horror that is known as fangirls for as long as humanly possible." Hiruzen said intertwining his fingers and smiling.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Inu said, before reaching into his shuriken pouch and pulling out a navy face mask and tossed it to Naruto who caught it with ease. "Here you are, Naruto-san, good to see you back in the village. The Anbu force misses your pranks."

"Thanks Inu-nii-san, don't worry though, I got a big one that will involve under wear, flagpoles and a major clan," Naruto couldn't hold back the maniacal cackle any longer. "!!"

Realizing what he just did, he put on the face mask and walked away. Legolas just bowed and looked at them to explain. "He's gotten that way ever since he started doing more daring and diabolical pranks." he bowed again and left to follow his friend.

"Wait Naruto! What about my problem!" Hiruzen almost cried.

"Your Shadow knows the answer Old Man," came the replying yell.

"Shadow? Knowing an answer? How the…" and his eye's widened before making an inverted Ram seal. "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**!" four clones arrived in a puff of smoke. "Alright then, you!*Points to the clone on the far left* Sort the in coming. You!*points to the middle left clone* sign the paper coming from the in coming. You!*points to the middle right clone* Stamp the paper and put in the out going. And you!*point's to the far right clone* Sort the out going. You will do this orderly. You will do this correct! And together, we will beat the horror know as…MORNING PAPERWORK!" Hiruzen finished standing up proudly.

The clones just looked at the original before the middle left asked. "And what will you be doing?"

"As of tomorrow, reading Icha Icha paradise and transferring the memories to you at five minute intervals. But as of today? I will be doing two hundred stupids bangs," he announced. The clones all winced and nodded and went to their designated tasks. The original, just went to the wall leaned his head back and thrust forward. "STU***bang***PID, STU***bang***PID, STU***bang***PID, STU***bang***PID, STU***bang***PID, STU***bang***PID" the self punishment continued for a good 5 minutes before it was replaced by a groaning that everyone awake in the village could hear, and was wondering where it came from.

--Hyuuga compound _ Heiress's room--

Hyuuga Hinata, just walked out of her shower, water trickling down her half naked and well developed body. Today she would become a genin, and then, she would get more devoted slaves across the Shinobi natoins. She already had every boy in their age group, well, minus one. Shino, no matter what she tried, always seemed to be able to resist her. He was the only one who hadn't been entrapped by her **Aiyoku Byakugan**, and it infuriated her to no end. She had remember seeing him without his jacket on and he somehow had the body of a Greek god! It must have been the intensive training, mixed with the bugs that inhabited his body.

And an even more annoying thing, the **Aiyoku Byakugan **didn't seem to work on any of his clan mates.

Huffing in annoyance at the memory she took solace in the fact she could walk all over her male classmates (literally) and teachers and still have them under her feet. All of the other girls despised her for this same fact of course, but they were no trouble, all useless fangirls for that arrogant Uchiha, or girls who just didn't give a damn. Sasuke, at least was rookie of the year, who she made a mental note to dominate later. Picking out clothes that was from one of the few Kunoichi she respected, Mitarashi Anko. Pulling on the fishnet body suit, and forgoing any undergarments, she pulled out a lavender mini skirt and trench coat and dawned them each on.

Walking out of her room, she passed her mother, who gave her a smile. "Have fun today sweetheart."

"I will Kaa-san, you know how it is," she smiled back.

"Oh yeah, I know what how it is," she pulsed her **Aiyoku Byakugan **for emphasis.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!" the shout came from the front gate.

--Hyuuga compound front gate--

The Hyuuga branch family guards were standing there, minding there own business, grumbling about not having any under garments to wear this morning.

The ground started shaking and suddenly a massive pillar of glass burst from the ground, at the top standing with his arms crossed, was a man wearing a black poncho and a navy face mask, with his arms crossed under his poncho, which was flapping wildly in the high altitude winds. Bellow him, to the right, a flag that looked like… the Hyuuga family underwear?!

But besides the fact that this unknown nin had stolen their underwear, there was a symbol on the undergarments that was known to almost all of Konoha, Iwa and Kiri. The symbol of the infamous Suiton jutsu masters, the most feared Kenjutsu users far surpassing the seven swordsmen of the mist. The greatest masters of the art of pranking. The Uzumaki blue swirl.

But this was not the swirl they knew of, no this had what looked like wind spinning behind it as a six point shuriken.

Only three words came to mind…"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!"

Soon enough the whole family came out to see there underwear sown together.

"Hyuuga Hiashi and Neji, I ask you this!" the blond teen yelled.

"Why on earth would you wear PINK THONGS?! Honestly, you two are an embarrassment to mankind! What kind of sissies where thongs? And Hisana?"

Hisana narrowed her eyes. "The furball says 'hi'. And Hyuuga Hinata. A bit young for black lace aren't you?" and with that, he jumped backwards only to be caught in a flash of cloudless lightning. When the flash ended… He was gone. Hinata licked her lips hungrily, she would make the nin hers.

--Shinobi Academy _ Room 206--

Umino Iruka shook his head. The Hokage had given him an enigma for the graduation exam, he was sitting there in the corner of the classroom legs on the table, some book on seals coving his face, his poncho flapping lightly in the breeze of an open window. Soon enough, one of his students came in, Aburame Shino, the only guy who wasn't infatuated with Hyuuga Hinata, sadly the infatuation extended to nearly all male teachers.

Shino raised an eyebrow, there was someone in his seat. Walking up to the guy he let a single Kikachu bug out to investigate, it landed on him and was about to chow down on his chakra when one of it's wings were caught by a pair of chopsticks.

The chopsticks brought it to the boy's now uncovered blue eyes. "Sorry little one," the blonde said in a soft voice. "My chakra is poisonous to you, go back to your host now," he said releasing the hold of his wings and let it fly back to Shino. Who absorbed the info of what happened.

"You are quite kind, most people would of squished him," Shino said in a monotone voice.

"All creatures play their part in nature, bugs are no different my friend, not many people remember this and just think of them as annoyances," Naruto replied. His voice was soft, but it held an aura of respect and admiration.

"You seem to know the balance of nature, may I inquire as to your name?"

"Uzumaki N. Mizu Naruto, and before you ask I'm not telling you what the 'N' stands for."

"Aburame Shino, I wasn't going to ask."

"Good, am I in your seat?" he asked casually.

"Yes."

"Oh my bad," Naruto said getting up and moving to the next chair.

"Thank you."

"So what Reason you got for sitting back here?" Naruto asked taking out a senbon and balancing it on his finger.

"Because I'm the 'icky bug boy' no one will attempt to accept me as a friend, because of this I've become completely isolated, so I sit up here. And what is your reason for sitting in the corner?" Shino asked, sadness and curiosity laced in his voice.

"I like to know where everything is, in a corner, I can see and hear everything, like the fact there will be an Inuzuka walking through the door in three…two…one," he gestured to the door as the class loudmouth, Inuzuka Kiba walked in. when he saw Naruto he arrogantly strode up. "Hey Dobe!" no answer "Hey dobe I'm talking to you!" still no answer. "Bug boy, get the Dobe to talk!" again no answer. "One of you better answer me or I'll-" he was cut off as he felt something cold and metallic rush past his mini-me's, instantly covering them against further case's.

"I like it quiet in the morning Inuzuka-san," Naruto growled he had just thrown the senbon he was balancing. The aura of respect and admiration changed to one of aggression and anger, causing Kiba to put his hands up placating and walk back slowly. "Thank you," the friendly aura was back up, and Kiba just stared at him.

"Uh, who are you?""I don't like repeating myself."

"But you never told me anything," Kiba said confusedly.

"I know, I told Shino here," he indicated to Shino with his thumb, who just nodded at Kiba. Who grinned back. "So, you'll just have to wait until the rest of the class get here."

"Uh, sure, I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru," a small puppy with floppy brown ears appeared from under his hood and yipped. "Huh? You say he smells like fox?" he looks at Naruto. "Why is that?"

"Simple," Naruto said, a small crimson fox kit with blue eyes poked it's head out of the back of his poncho, and scurried around his head and rested on his spiky blond hair. "This here is Tak, he'll be the first animal companion when I rebuild my clan," Naruto said Eye smiling.

Kiba growled. "You do realize that's a fox don't you?"

"Of course I do, but it is not a kitsune yet like the Kyuubi was?"

"What's the difference?" he growled louder.

"Kitsune's have highly advanced chakra coils that dwarf ninken, humans and a few summon animals, that lets it absorb nature chakra. The Kyuubi was a kitsune that was exposed to bi Youki, forcing the chakra coils to absorb it changing it into a kitsune bijuu," Naruto finished his explanation. "By pumping a fox with small amounts of chakra, it's body is prone to adapt to find a way to store the energy. This process grows chakra coils, effectively changing this fox, into a kitsune, much like how little Akamaru will change over time from a small dog to a large ninken."

Kiba looked at him strangely. "You know what, for a fox-boy, your alright. Ain't that right Akamaru?" the small dog yipped and nodded his head then jumped down and wagged his tail. Tak nodded and jumped down, and they began the ancient canine ritual of saying 'hi' AKA sniffing each others rear ends while walking in circles. After this was done, they started jumping and rolling around together.

"They seem to be having fun," Naruto commented fondly.

"Yeah. And uh, Shino… sorry for all those bug comments, I was just following the crowd."

Shino looked at him for a few seconds, and finally nodded. "Apology accepted."

The trio in the back row said nothing more, just watched as the two canines played together. Soon more people came into the class and watched the bug boy, the annoying mutt and an unknown person sat watching the mutt's pooch and a crimson fox, which everyone scowled at, only to feel cold and afraid when the blond in black sent a cold look their way quickly looked away in fear of aggravating the enigmatic blond.

A boy with black hair and onyx eye's walked in, saw the fox, and whipped a kunai at it, which was intercepted by a senbon, shocking the whole class. Slowly, Sasuke looked up to see a teen in a black poncho and spiky black hair, start to stand up, a murderous aura being projected that even the brain dead fangirls could read, it said : get in my way and your screwed. Walking slowly towards the Uchiha, he stopped a metre away from him.

"Why did you try to attack Tak?" he asked slowly, his voice cold and unforgiving.

Sasuke smirked, but on the inside he was sweating. This guy deflected his kunai, with a SENBON no less. "I did it because I don't like foxes," he replied.

"That's a good one," Naruto said grinning evilly behind his mask. "Thanks."

The Uchiha scoffed. "For what.""For giving me an excuse for beating that ten foot pole out of you!" he said whipping out his arm and punching Sasuke square in the jaw, sending him flying into the black board making an Uchiha shaped hole. "Shinigami!" Naruto said contently, while rolling his neck getting a load of cracking sounds.

He felt a chill of pleasure run down his back as someone blew on the back of his ear, he felt two mounds press into his back and slender arms wrap around him. And then he heard the whispers "You will be mine, Uzumaki-kun," his eye's started to dull, he just wanted to stay with those magical voices.

Hinata smiled evilly, here was a powerful new slave for her to control. Oh the fun she could have with this one.

Tak seeing naruto starting to succumb to the **Aiyoku Byakugan **just roared through their mental link.

"**NARUTO! Benihime! quick!**" the small fox roared through the mind link

"_On it Tak!_" Benihime shouted back, concentrating, her blade began to glow, not that anyone could see it behind her sheath.

Naruto felt like he was floating, he couldn't remember who he was, he couldn't remember who his friends were, all he could remember was his mistress, Hyuuga Hinata.

But then, he felt it. The familiar warmth, and a spectral figure wrapping it's arms around him. "_Are you going to give in to her will Naruto-kun?_" a clearly feminine voice asked. "_Are you going to let her take away all you've accomplished?_" Naruto remembered things, meeting Legolas in Eillism moiré, Tak matirializing his Zanpaktou, Learning Kenjutsu, and making his own style. The Elric's. Saru-oji. The Elven family he'd stayed with. "_Are you going to let her take away your love?_" Then, three figures, silhouetted against the light. Reaching out to them they vanished as he got close enough to touch their cheeks, he was plunged back into reality.

Shino was watching in disappointment, there was another guy in the clutches of that seductive witch. For some reason, his Kikachu were going haywire inside of him, telling, pleading him not to piss Naruto off…ever! Shino was surprised to see Naruto's hand twitch, shake, then clench.

"Would you mind getting off me, Hyuuga-san, I actually wish to return to my seat," Naruto's voice was monotone and cold.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, he was hers. She felt it happen, she felt him give in to the . But then something happened to break her out of her spell, and now he was free. She smiled sweetly. "As you wish, Uzumaki-kun. I'll see you later," she made a kissing motion with her lips as she walked away, her hips swaying, taking solace in the fact that she could feeling his eye's on her ass.

Walking back up he took his seat beside Shino and Kiba, who were staring at him like he was someone important (if only they new). Kiba because he just turned down a hot piece of ass and Shino because he'd just broke out of Hinata's mind control, or whatever she did, and then looked at her ass. But despite all that, he was glad to have him as an acquaintance, maybe even…a friend. Naruto just took his seat beside them as the rest of the Uchiha family walked in, the Uchiha fan worn proudly and saw Sasuke still stuck in his whole and walked up to him.

"Who'd you piss off this time Sasuke?" one of the girls asked

"Go…blow yourself….Sakana!" Sasuke managed to say, but his eyes drifted over to the corner for a second before going back on her.

Sakana following his gaze to find a new guy.

Something was telling her ninja career was gonna be good.

--done--

Well, what did you ale think? Do you like? Do you hate? And I need your opinions on what should happen during the graduation exams, so **PLEASE** review, anyway, till next chapter, Slan.


End file.
